


[Podfic] Parent's Evening

by MelancholyMorningstar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 9:10 minutes, Alfred Pennyworth is the craziest person in DC comics, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne: Human Disaster, Bruce is 24 and his only hobby is crime fighting, Comment Fic, Dad Bruce Wayne, Gen, Parent-Teacher Conferences, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, and no one ever calls him on it, he is in no way prepared to raise a kid, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/pseuds/MelancholyMorningstar
Summary: Meeting kids' parents for the first time is the highlight of Karen's job.[Podfic of Parent's Evening by JupiterMelichios]"The whole thing is made better by the fact that he is wearing an honest-to-god Tuxedo."
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] Parent's Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parent's Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941078) by [JupiterMelichios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterMelichios/pseuds/JupiterMelichios). 



  
_cover art by[MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)_

**Text:** [Parent's Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941078)

 **Author:** [JupiterMelichios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterMelichios/pseuds/JupiterMelichios)

 **Reader:** [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)

 **Length:** 9:01

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wtsca8dr2hpbn0a/Parent%27s%20Evening%20by%20Jupiter%20Melichious%20%5BPodfic%5D.mp3?dl=0) __

**Author's Note:**

> I cackled my way through this fic and I hope you all find the podfic as hilarious as JupiterMelichios's original fic
> 
> Just the sheer hilarity of Bruce Wayne in a tuxedo stuck on one of those tiny kids chairs cracks me up


End file.
